Sometimes You Need Friends
by DoctorStevieWonder
Summary: The Torchwood Team are living the normal life when a strange man in a blue box and a companion turn up. Two members of the team fall for this companion but who does she choose?


**Torchwood**

Captain Jack Harkness ran down the stairs in Torchwood Hub, running after Gwen Cooper.

"Gwen! Gwen, what's wrong?" Jack called.

Ianto Jones looked up from his coffee station, along with Toshiko Sato. Owen Harper walked up from the autopsy room, watching Jack and Gwen.

"Just leave me alone, Jack!" Gwen screamed at him.

Gwen ran out of the door, to the bay, Jack running after her.

Toshiko walked up to her desk, slipping the paperwork she was holding onto the desk.

"They are always fighting. When are they going to stop?" Tosh asked.

"Oh, don't ask us. But they will be at each other's necks, the next time they have a fight" Owen said, walking to his own desk.

Jack grabbed Gwen's arm, pulling her back.

"Gwen, what's wrong, now?" Jack asked.

"Haven't you noticed how many fights we have in just one day? It makes me regret leaving Rhys!" Gwen screamed.

"There not fights, their misunderstandings. Look, come back inside, out of the cold. We can talk it over" Jack said, taking Gwen's hand.

Gwen reluctantly went in with Jack and went up to his office, getting stares from her colleagues.

"Where are they going to realise that they aren't good for each other?" Ianto asked.

Owen shrugged, being in the same boat as Ianto. Owen loved Gwen. Ianto loved Jack. Ianto made everyone their coffees. Owen walked over to Tosh's desk, looking at her computer over her shoulder.

"You do realise that there is rift activity just outside the water tower?" Owen asked Tosh.

Tosh immediately looked up at the computer, trying to find out what was coming out.

"Here, guys, your coffees" Ianto said, placing Owen's and Tosh's coffees on the desk. "Find out what caused it, yet?"

Tosh shook her head, as Jack and Gwen walked down the stairs. Gwen walked to her desk and started sorting out her paperwork.

"Jack, there's rift activity just outside the water tower. Do you know anything that might make that happen?" Owen asked.

"Really? Oh, I've been waiting for this day!" Jack said, grabbing his coat and taking the lift up to the water tower.

"What's happening Jack?" Ianto asked.

Jack didn't reply, he just waited patiently till he reached the top. Just as he expected, a blue box was just outside, with a tall man walking out. He walked off the elevator towards this man.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted.

This man turned to look at Jack, without a smile on his face. This man, the Doctor, expected Jack to be dead. Jack ran to this Doctor who just stared at Jack.

"Doctor, do you remember me?" Jack asked.

"Your meant to be dead!" Doctor shouted.

"Oh, nice to see you too, then."

"How are you alive?" Doctor asked, a bit more politely.

"Rose" was the only word Jack said.

"How?"

"I don't know, but I died then I came back to life. Why are you here, exactly?" Jack asked.

"Closing this rift. What are you doing here?" Doctor asked.

"I work here!"

"What?" Doctor shouted.

"Yeah, Torchwood Institute. Something wrong with that?" Jack asked when the Doctor pulled a face.

"Torchwood? Don't you remember those ghosts? Don't you remember the cyber men?" Doctor shouted.

"I do remember them! That's why I changed it! We care for aliens, now!" Jack shouted back.

"Torchwood will always be the same to me!"

"Want to come see it? It's only a few feet away" Jack asked.

The Doctor merely nodded and followed Jack to the elevator. Just then, a young brunette walked out of the TARDIS. She looked around, trying to find out where she was. She saw the Doctor and ran to him.

"Doc, where are we?" she said before she saw Jack.

"Cardiff. In Wales, Laura. Oh yeah, introductions!" The Doctor said.

"Oh don't worry. I know who this is. Captain Jack Harkness. Im Laura Clibbon, I know all about you and Torchwood" the girl rambled.

"Nice to meet you, Laura. Well come on, let's go down to Torchwood" Jack said, gesturing for Laura to join them on the lift.

Gwen glanced up slightly at Owen and Tosh, finding that they were staring at her. They looked away when they got caught, Tosh sorting out paperwork, Owen looking through the CCTV.

"What is your problem?" Gwen asked them both.

"Well, it is us who have to put up with yours and the bosses fights, everyday. We have to listen to you argue and then make-up. If you hadn't realised, we have to put up a lot from you two" Owen said.

"So, how's Rose?" came Jack's voice.

"Oh, uh, she's fine. She is in a parallel universe" said the strange man with him.

Ianto walked over to Gwen's desk, placing her coffee on the desk. They all watched this man and women with Jack. Ianto walked over to them, on the lift. He smiled, politely. Laura nearly squealed when she saw the Torchwood Hub. Jack jumped off the lift, turning towards the Doctor and Laura.

"Welcome to Torchwood Hub. Maybe Laura, you can introduce the team to the Doctor" Jack said, laughing nervously.

Laura smiled. "Ianto Jones, Coffee-Boy, Ex-boyfriend of Captain Jack Harkness, Can be dangerous and keeps to himself. Gwen Cooper, Ex-copper, Girlfriend of Captain Jack Harkness, Ex-wife to Rhys Williams, Had a Fling with Owen Harper. Owen Harper, Doctor, Loves Gwen Cooper, Also loves Toshiko Sato, Got shot in the heart saving Martha Jones, Revived by Resurrection Glove, Died in nuclear meltdown, revived by resurrection ring. Toshiko Sato, Geek/Technician, Loves Owen Harper, Died by being shot by Grey, Jack's brother, Revived by Resurrection Ring. Anything else I need to know about?" Laura said to the stunned faces.

"Jack, how is she knows more than me? Nobody knows more than me" Ianto asked, a bit scared.

Laura simply smiled, looking at the Doctor who was also a bit shocked. Gwen and Toshiko stared at each other, amazed.

"Impressed much?" Laura laughed.

Owen stared at her, scared as well as Ianto.

"Erm, did I mention I caught a smart one, Jack?" Doctor chuckled.

"Jack, if you tell me that this girl has been following us, you will be dead!" Ianto said.

"Im just smart, Ianto, that's all" Laura said in her Essex accent.

"Where'd you pick this one up, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Some town in Essex. Amazed she's smart, myself" Doctor said.

Laura stared at the tall man, evilly. Doctor walked off with Jack, leaving Laura with the Torchwood gang.

"So your name's Laura?" Gwen asked.

Laura nodded slowly.

Owen ran forward and gave this new girl a hug. Laura laughed, not sure if she should hug him back then he whispered in her ear.

"Im glad you know the truth about this place" Owen said, then he pulled back and winked at her.

Laura gently blushed as Toshiko pulled her into a hug. Toshiko pulled away then Gwen gave her a hug.

"I think you should talk with Ianto, he looks a bit frightened" Gwen whispered in Laura's ear as she pulled away.

Then she was surprised as Ianto pulled her into a hug. Ianto held on to her longer than the others. She was kind of freaked out. Ianto finally let go when Owen coughed.

"So, your travelling with this 'Doctor' fellow?" Owen asked.

Laura nodded. "He says I'm smart but I'm not really. I just know what happens in this place."

The Doctor and Jack came back.

"Laura, we're going to the cells. Want to come join, we can see what aliens they have" Doctor said, cheerfully.

Laura agreed to go with them, following Jack to the basement.

"This is a Weevil. It is-" Jack started.

"It's a Krackavee. Not a Weevil" Laura interrupted.

"A what? And how would you know that?" Jack asked.

"A Krackavee, I speak Krackaveenian. As the Doctor said, I'm quite smart" Laura giggled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, he didn't like that his companion was smarter than him.

"Well, let's see how you do with this alien" Jack said, leading them to a biting alien with very sharp teeth.

"A Gregaya. Speaks Greygish. Comes from planet Hankcosty" Laura said. "It's a shape-shifter."

Owen ran down to the cells.

"Wow, she really is smart! Hey, Doctor, how do you like a Smart Companion?" Owen asked.

"It gets quite annoying" Doctor said.

"Well then you know how it feels" Jack said to the Doctor.

Doctor rolled his eyes again as they made their way up to the hub. Once they got back up there, everyone started clapping.

"Doctor, think we could snatch this one of you? We need an alien expert" Gwen asked.

"Once I'm finished with her. Then you can" Doctor chuckled.

Owen pulled Laura to the autopsy room.

"You are not human! You can't be! You know to much about us and aliens. What are you?" Owen demanded.

"I am so human. Im more human than the man that's dead! Now leave me alone! How about you go see the Doctor, he's not human and neither is Jack!" Laura screamed.

She stormed out of the autopsy room, going through the exit up to the bay. The Doctor watched her then turned to Owen.

"What did you say to her?" Doctor shouted.

"Well it's obvious she's not human!" Owen shouted back.

"I wouldn't let an alien on my ship! I do full body checks before my companions come aboard" Doctor said, as Ianto went up to Laura.

Ianto stood next to Laura at the bay.

"Don't listen to Owen, he's a dick. Anyway, are you going to tell me how you know so much about us?"

"I don't think I can say" Laura said, glancing up at the security camera.

"It doesn't have sound, trust me."

"Well, when I was about five, I saw this alien, a Jegasaw, in my living room. Somehow, from seeing this alien, I knew everything about everyone and every alien. But just like humans, I never stop learning. I learn about people everyday. I learn every single alien every day" Laura said, still unsure of the camera.

Ianto nodded, a bit unsure himself.

"I don't understand myself" Laura smiled slightly.

Jack walked out onto the bay, seeing Laura and Ianto talking.

"But this alien, Jegasaw, how did it get to your house?" Ianto asked.

"His ship crash landed in my back garden, I gave him the parts he needed to fix it before my parents woke up" Laura said, sighing.

"What is a Jegasaw?" Jack called.

Laura turned around, hearing Jack's voice. She jumped leaning over the fence, nearly falling back. Ianto grabbed her quickly, before she fell. She stared into his eyes, as he pulled her up. Ianto stared back. Jack coughed, making both of them jump, this time.

"What is a Jegasaw?" Jack asked again.

"It's an alien. Laura helped it out when she was young" Ianto said.

Jack stared at Laura. The Doctor ran out onto the bay, joining Laura, Ianto and Jack.

"What's taking so long?" Doctor asked.

"Laura has been explaining to Ianto how she knows so much about everything" Jack said, smirking a bit.

Doctor stared at Laura, in Ianto's arms. Laura slipped out of them, running over to the Doctor.

"Jegasaw is a alien that feeds on Slitheen" Laura said, as she went back inside the hub.

Jack was surprised, as Doctor and Ianto went back inside. Ianto went to make coffee for everyone, as the Doctor stood over Toshiko's desk. Jack ran inside to join them, walking over to Gwen. Laura walked over to Owen in the Autopsy Room.

"I'm sorry for my sudden outburst" Laura apologised.

"It's ok, not everyday you get called an alien, is it?" Owen chuckled.

"Actually, it does happen everyday. Since I was five. I was smarter than my school mates. They picked on me for it. I finished school a year before them" Laura said, sighing. "I never did get a proper job, I work in a shop in Harlow. My hometown."

Owen nodded, walking over to Laura, giving her another hug. Ianto walked into the Autopsy Room as Laura pulled away.

"Laura, would you like a cup of coffee?" Ianto asked.

"No thanks, Ianto" Laura said, politely.

Ianto nodded and walked off.

"JACK! Rift activity, down in…..England!" Toshiko shouted.

"Where?" Doctor asked, calmly.

"Essex, Harlow" Toshiko said, making Laura run up to her desk.

"Where in Harlow?" Laura said, panicked.

"Stewards? What is that?" Toshiko asked.

"My secondary school. Doctor, we need to get there!" Laura shouted, seeing Jack and Gwen kissing out of the corner of her eye.

Doctor grabbed Laura's hand, waving for Toshiko, Ianto and Owen to join them. They ran up through the bay and to the TARDIS. Laura and Doctor climbed in, the others a bit nervous. Ianto followed Laura though, then the others followed him. They gasped as they entered. Laura sat on the sofa, watching the Doctor. Ianto and Toshiko joined her there, leaving Owen standing up. As Ianto sat next to Laura, she got a bit of new information on him. She gasped, trying to stay away from meeting his eyes.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Doctor asked.

"Just a bit of new information, unexpected information, Doc" Laura giggled, nervously.

She met Ianto's eyes briefly. Owen walked around the TARDIS amazed. At this time she got a bit of new information on Owen as well. She held back a scream.

"Laura, what information are you getting?" Doctor asked her.

"Just a bit from Ianto and Owen" she said, meeting their eyes.

Ianto covered his face whilst Owen smiled, happily. The TARDIS landed and Doctor and Laura ran out. Ianto and Owen followed suit, then Toshiko followed after. It was middle of the day, Laura's youngest brother would still be at school.

"So, Rift Activity at a school means, an alien is amongst them?" Owen asked.

"My brother's in school. I can get us through the school, easily" Laura smiled.

She walked up to the entrance. The others followed.

"Hi, Miss, I'm here to say Hello to all my old school teachers. It's Laura Clibbon. My friend's want to see my school at the same time, is that alright?"

"Oh yes, just sign in there, that book, and guide them around. Nice to see you, Laura" the receptionist said.

Laura signed in the book before showing her group around the school. They saw something running down by the English Department.

"Its middle of 4th period, it's not a school kid. Doctor, Toshiko, take the stairs, near the entrance. Me, Ianto and Owen will go up to maths corridor. Meet in the hall, big double doors at end of corridor, past the plants. See you soon" Laura said, walking off down the English corridor.

Ianto and Owen ran after her. They ran up the stairs to the maths corridor.

"Owen, take that room, me and Ianto will take this one" Laura said, pointing to the room next door to the one she was entering.

Ianto followed her, Owen going into the other room.

"Laura, what information did you get on me?" Ianto asked, shyly.

"Erm, do you really want to know? It was kind of personal, to you" Laura said, unsure.

"I think I have an idea of what it is, but can you tell me?"

"I got information telling me that you love me" Laura said, not looking in his eyes.

Ianto nodded, then helped Laura search for this alien. He came face to face with her, as they crawled around the classroom. Laura met his eyes for the first time since she said out loud what she received. She saw something red, running down the corridor. She got up and ran.

"OWEN!" Ianto called, running after her.

They ran down to the hall, bumping into the Doctor and Toshiko.

"Where did it go?" Laura questioned.

"Where did what go?" Owen breathed, heavily.

"The Graske. It just disappeared" Laura said, shaking her head slightly.

Ianto walked over to her, staring into her eyes.

"Laura, are you seeing things?" Ianto asked, very slowly.

"Shove off, Ianto, I'm not seeing things. How can I see things when I have a quarter of a alien brain-" Laura stopped suddenly.

"What?" Doctor asked.

Laura made a run for it, running through the fire exit, into the Quad. Luckily she knew her way around the school. As she was running through some lockers, she bumped into her younger brother, Jack.

"Oi, watch it" Jack said, before he looked up. "LAURA!"

"Hey Bro," Laura said, hugging her brother. "Can you help me? Doctor just found out about my brain…."

"Ohh, Shit. Come on, we will leg it" Jack said, grabbing his sister's hand and running to the front of the school.

Doctor, Toshiko, Owen and Ianto were feet behind them, now.

"Who's that boy?" Toshiko asked.

"Her brother. He must of known. Her whole family must know" Doctor said.

That made Owen run faster. Laura and Jack were running rather fast as it was but Owen was meters behind them now.

"Come on, run faster" Owen called behind him.

Jack and Laura ran up to their house. Pounding on the door, waiting for their mum to open it.

"Laura? Jack?" their mum said, as they pushed in.

"Laura, what are you doing here? Your meant to be with the doctor" their dad said, from the computer. "Jack, are you skiving?"

"Im helping my sister, actually. Don't answer that door, push on it hard, if you have to. They are chasing after us, they found out about Laura's brain" Jack said, rushed.

A bang came from the door. Laura ran upstairs to pack a bag, with all of her clothes in. Once she packed, she ran down the stairs, pushing her brother and mother out of the way, opening the door. It was Owen.

"Laura, what are you doing?" Sarah, her mother, asked. "Oh my god, it's Owen Harper!"

"Don't run away, Laura. Doctor's not mad at you. He just wants you to stay in Torchwood care, for now" Owen said, when he saw Laura's bag.

"That's exactly what I'm doing, I ran because I knew I would be staying in Torchwood care. I'm not scared of a few people knowing about my alien-ish brain. It was an accident, from after I met the Jegasaw. I knew about everyone and everything but I got seriously injured when I faced a cyber man, he started transferring an alien brain into mine, but I got away before they did anything painful. In Canary Wharf" Laura said.

"Laura! Get out of this house, right now!" Sarah said. "Telling an outsider our personal information! How dare you!"

Laura ran out of the house before her mother hit her. Owen took her hand and they ran for it, to the TARDIS. They climbed inside, as the Doctor closed the doors.

"Laura, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Doctor asked calmly.

"I don't know, I didn't know how to explain it" Laura said, a bit upset.

"We would always be here for you" Doctor said, pointing to everyone.

They all nodded. Owen winked at Laura.

**(Laura's POV)**

I blushed slightly.

"Laura, Owen has probably told you this, but you need to stay in Torchwood Care for your safety. You can come travelling with me again, once they found out you will be safe" Doc said.

Ianto walked up to me, hugging me gently. I knew Ianto was kind but this kind? The TARDIS started moving. The Doctor ran out, Toshiko following him, Owen carrying my bag, Ianto carrying me. I laughed slightly. As we walked into the Tourist Center, I got some new information on Gwen and Jack. They had had another fight.

"Guys, Gwen and Jack have had another fight" I said as Toshiko pushed the button to open the door.

Doctor sighed as he walked through the door. Doctor, Toshiko and Owen ran out in front of me and Ianto, and straight away Ianto kissed me. Not on the cheek either. I pulled away, trying to get out of his grip. He let me go and I ran off down to the autopsy room, where the other's were.

"Laura, can you sit on the bench, please" Owen said.

I did as I was told. I knew my cheeks were pink cause Doctor looked at me questionly.

**(3****rd**** Person)**

Ianto ran into the Autopsy room, meeting Laura's gaze. Laura quickly moved her gaze to somewhere else. Owen got his room ready for some scans.

"Laura, how old was you when this 'accident' happened?" Owen asked.

"I was seven, I was in Torchwood One with my dad" Laura answered, moving her gaze around.

Toshiko walked up to her desk, occupying herself. Laura noticed Gwen standing next to Ianto, next to the Doctor.

"Do you understand why we have to do these tests, Laura?" Owen asked.

"To make sure I don't become a cyber man?" Laura asked, not really sure.

Ianto stiffened at the thought of Lisa. Laura smiled a bit at Ianto. She laid down on the bench, staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, Laura sat back up, right to Owen's face. His lips brushed against hers.

"Your safe" he whispered.

'Why did she run away from me? I only kissed her' Ianto's voice came into Laura's head.

Laura gasped, making Owen stare at her.

"What is it, Laura?" Owen asked.

"I just heard Ianto's thoughts" Laura said, moving her head from Owen to the Doctor and back again.

Ianto stared at Laura. He was more shocked than Laura. Owen and the Doctor walked away, to some place, leaving Laura alone. She got up and walked over to Ianto.

"Ianto, can I have a word?" She whispered.

He nodded, walking to the Tourist Center. He sat in the chair, behind the desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ianto asked.

"About what happened when you was carrying me…"

"Yeah, Im sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, you just surprised me, that's all.

Meanwhile, down in the hub….

Toshiko has the CCTV up, and was watching Ianto and Laura. Gwen joined her, her gaze up at Jack's office. They both got a shock when they saw Laura KISS Ianto. Jack was watching them from his office and saw when they covered their faces with their hands. He ran out to the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Jack called down.

"Maybe you should come see this, Jack" Tosh said.

Jack ran down to join them. He was also shocked when he saw this. Jack then started laughing. Gwen stared at him.

"Jack, what are you laughing at?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it is funny. Ianto and Laura? Considering Owen just told me he loved Laura" Jack chuckled.

"Oh Shit! That isn't going to end well. Remember Gwen with Rhys? Owen was seriously jealous" Tosh said.

Laura ran her hand on Ianto's cheek as she pulled away from his lips. She smiled at Ianto before fully pulling away. Ianto laughed.

"What's funny?" Laura asked.

"I think we have been caught! CCTV camera" Ianto said.

Laura smiled, pulling Ianto to his feet. She walked backwards to the corridor down to the hub, pulling Ianto with her. Ianto pushed Laura up against the corridor wall, his hands either side of her face. He leaned down and kissed her. Laura laughed before kissing him back. Owen walked up through the corridor, looking through some files. Owen looked up, seeing Laura and Ianto. Ianto pulled away from Laura, taking her hand and went to head down to the hub. He stopped straight away.

"Erm, hi Owen" Ianto said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hi Ianto, Hey Laura" Owen said, smiling when he said 'Laura.'

"Hi Owen" Laura said, from behind Ianto.

Owen walked past them, up to the Tourist Center. Ianto laughed, slightly, before pulling Laura to the hub again. Laura took her hand out of Ianto's grasp and walked towards the sofa. Gwen and Toshiko joined her there as Ianto and Jack walked up to Jack's office, meeting the Doctor.

"Ok, girl, spill" Gwen said, to Laura.

"Spill what?" Laura asked.

"You and Ianto?" Tosh said, laughing.

"Oh, you saw?"

Gwen and Tosh nodded. Laura laughed, Ianto was right.

"We just kissed, then we kissed again in the corridor, on the way down here, getting caught by Owen" Laura laughed, watching the girls who stopped laughing when she said Owen. "What's wrong?"

"Owen loves you, Laura. He is going to be jealous, he is probably up in the Tourist Center planning on getting you" Tosh said.

The alarm blared, sounding Owen was down. Owen ran over to Laura, planting a kiss on her lips before running down to the Autopsy Room. Ianto must of saw this because he ran down the stairs, to Owen.

"OWEN HARPER!" Ianto shouted.

"Someone call? Oh, it's only Tea-Boy" Owen laughed at his own joke.

Laura, Gwen and Tosh watched in amazement, Ianto was fighting for Laura. Ianto punched Owen's nose, breaking it. Laura ran up, between the two boys.

"Ianto, calm down" Laura said, looking up to Ianto's eyes.

She took Ianto's hand, pulling him down to the coffee station. Ianto leaned against the counter, his face in his hands.

"Im sorry. I don't know what came over me" Ianto said, his voice muffled from his hands.

Laura wrapped her hands around Ianto's body, her head resting on his shoulder. Ianto wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

'That got Ianto right where I want him' Owen's voice came into Laura's head.

"Ianto, I don't think you should listen or react to anything Owen says or does" Laura said, shocked.

"Only cause it's you" Ianto laughed.

Jack walked down to the coffee station.

"Ianto Jones, you have a good punch on you" Jack laughed.

"He hasn't seriously hurt Owen, right?" Laura asked.

"No, only a broken nose" Jack said.

Ianto chuckled, slightly.

"I've got one good punch" Ianto laughed.

Laura shook her head, gently, as it laid against Ianto's shoulder. Jack walked away, laughing.

"I love you, Laura Clibbon" Ianto said.

"Erm, confession. Name's really Laura-Jayne" Laura laughed.

"I still love you, anyway."

Ianto took Laura's hand, leading her up to his desk. He sat down, pulling Laura down to sit on his lap. Laura giggled, as he did so. Doctor stared at Laura from the balcony next to Jack's office. She seemed so happy, he didn't want to take her away.

"Hey, Laura, you'll never guess what the date is" Gwen said.

"How about, 3rd December?" Laura guessed.

Gwen was so shocked her face was priceless.

"My girl knows everything, Gwen, and I mean everything" Ianto chuckled.

"Oh, your girl is it? Surprised she still wants you after what you did to me" Owen's voice came from behind them.

Ianto spun them around, in his chair. Laura laughed.

"You deserved what you got, Owen" Laura said.

"Owen, do you want to go on permanent leave?" Jack's harsh tone came from behind Owen.

"No, Jack. Sorry, Jack. Wont happen again, Jack" Owen said, sarcastically.

Owen wondered off, to annoy some_thing_ else, probably. Doctor joined them at Ianto's desk.

"Laura, I'm asking you this now. Would you like to travel with me some more or would you like to stay here? You can answer anytime you want" Doctor said.

Laura nodded, Ianto watching her face. Ianto hugged Laura, tighter, making her laugh more. Ianto looked over at Tosh, who was laughing at the fun they were having. Laura looked at the Doctor, who was staring at her. Ianto leaned over to whisper in Laura's ear.

"Want to go grab dinner with me?" he whispered.

Laura laughed and turned her face towards him, he winked at her. She smiled at him.

"We're popping out for some dinner, see you later" Laura said, pulling Ianto to his feet.

With everyone having said their byes, Ianto and Laura walked up to the local restaurant. They got a seat by the window. They ordered and waited for their food to arrive.

"Ianto" Laura said at the same time he said her name. "You go first."

"Laura, if you want to travel with the Doctor some more you can, I'm not going to stop you, as long as you wont leave me all together" Ianto said.

"Ianto, I would never leave you. But if your sure about me travelling with the Doctor" Laura smiled.

"Anything you want, if you want to travel with the Doctor, you can" Ianto said, holding Laura's hand.

"Thank you, Ianto. I love you" Laura smiled.

"I love you too."

The food arrived and they just sat there talking and eating for a couple of hours.

Tosh had hacked into the restaurants CCTV camera and the Torchwood team and the Doctor were watching Ianto and Laura. Lucky for them, the camera had sound to. Jack didn't like invading their private time, because he wouldn't like it if it were him. It made him wonder if they had followed him when he went out.

Ianto paid the bill and took Laura's hand before they made to leave. Tosh shut down the CCTV and everyone went to their desks. The alarm blared signalling Ianto and Laura were back, but the alarm wasn't need with the loudness of their laughing.

"Oioi, keep it down, over there" Doctor laughed.

That made Ianto and Laura laugh even more, as they headed down to the coffee station. Tosh glanced over at Owen who was wondering around his Autopsy Room. Gwen walked up to Jack's office, carrying some paperwork.

"IANTO! Put me Down!" Laura's voice came from the Coffee station.

From the sound of it, Ianto was carrying Laura around. Ianto put Laura down, then started to tickle her. Laura's laugh was so loud, it was enough to put anyone of their work.

"Laura!" Doctor called, making Ianto stop tickling her.

"Yes Doc?"

"We are going back to the TARDIS now, can you please say good night to your boyfriend so we can go to bed."

Laura laughed, she kissed Ianto before going up to join the Doctor. She said night to everyone else before she and the Doctor walked up to the bay and to the TARDIS.

"Laura, do you know your answer yet?" Doctor asked as they entered the TARDIS.

"I talked with Ianto about it and he says I can stay travelling with you as long as I check back occasionally. What planet's did you have in mind?" Laura asked as they made their way to their bedrooms.

"Hankcosty?" Doctor asked, laughing.

"Goodnight Doc" Laura said, entering her room.

She got into her pyjamas and went to bed, having sweet dreams.

Ianto sat on the sofa, writing in his diary. Jack had sent everyone else home, so he could talk to Ianto.

"Ianto, can I have a word?" Jack said as he walked up to the man writing in his diary.

Ianto snapped his diary shut at once.

"Sure, Sir" Ianto smiled.

"As everyone knows, your going out with Laura but me and the Doctor decided it was best not to split you up. Like she goes travelling with him and you stay here. So, you can go travelling with them" Jack smiled.

"Me and Laura said she can go travelling if she wants to, I don't care if we got split up, as long as she didn't leave me for good. Why did you have to barge in?" Ianto shouted.

Ianto walked down to the archives, sitting on the single chair there. His elbows on his knees, his face in his hands, he sat their thinking about how he reacted.

The next morning, Laura walked into the hub, five minutes after Gwen and the Doctor. Ianto walked up to her, giving her a hug.

"Why are you so happy?" Laura asked, giggling.

"Because you look so beautiful today" Ianto smiled.

Laura laughed even more. She took Ianto's hand, pulling him to the coffee station. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm only wearing a skirt and t-shirt. What's so beautiful about that?" she asked.

"Anything on you looks beautiful" he said, kissing her softly.

Laura winked then ran up to Gwen and Tosh.

"How are the Torchwood girls today then?" Laura asked.

"Well, I'm alright. Hoping to have no arguments with Jack today but…" Gwen sighed.

"I would be alright if everyone hadn't partnered up with someone" Tosh shook her head.

"There's always Owen" Laura laughed just as Owen walked behind her. "Best not though, bit of an twat when it comes to relationships. Might break his nose again by just going out with you."

Tosh laughed, looking at Owen. Laura got some new information on Tosh, slightly shocked.

"Tosh, you don't…..seriously?" Laura asked.

Tosh looked at her, confused, along with Gwen.

"You don't love Owen, do you?" Laura whispered.

Gwen looked at Tosh, laughing slightly. Tosh nodded then looked away from them all. Laura looked at Gwen, smiling. It was a 'I knew it' smile that she had.

"And where did my girl go now?" Ianto said from behind Laura, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't know, I think she went somewhere. Have you tried looking?" she looked up at him, smiling.

Ianto smiled back at her, kissing her quickly.

"Don't tease me!" Laura laughed, kissing him.

"Don't get to attached. We have to go back to travelling, only meant to be a one day trip" Doctor said from behind them.

"One day trip and you take me to Torchwood? Your not being serious are you?" Laura laughed.

Doctor shrugged as he looked up at Jack, who was looking out of his window.

Ianto kissed Laura again. "Best make most of our time till then, eh?" Ianto smiled at her.

Laura ran out of Ianto's grasp and ran over to the other side of the hub. Ianto laughed and ran after her. She shook her head as he got near her and ran away further.

It was late that same day. The Doctor and Laura were leaving for travelling again. Laura smiled at Jack.

"Nice to meet you, Harkness. We shall meet again, in a few weeks to be exact" Laura laughed, pulling Jack into a hug.

"We defiantly will. Especially if your with Tears over there" Jack smiled, hugging Laura back.

Doctor then hugged Jack, whispering something into his ear as Laura moved down the line, giving Gwen and Tosh hugs before ending up in front of Ianto.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you in a few weeks then" Ianto smiled slightly.

Laura smiled back. "Oh, the time will fly by. Always does."

Ianto pulled Laura into a hug, holding her there tightly. Laura hugged him back, kissing his neck gently.

"I'll be back before you know it. And you know what?" She looked up at him.

"What?"

"I love you and only you" she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Ianto kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her, tight. She kissed him back, smiling.

"Anyway, you have Gwen, Jack, Tosh and Owen to cheer you up. Nothing's better than that" Laura smiled, kissing him again quickly.

"Come on Laura. Let's go before we end up staying for another night" Doctor said.

"Alright. See you soon. Love you" Laura kissed Ianto again before running back to join the Doctor, entering the TARDIS.

It has been months since the departure of the TARDIS team and even with the regular visits Ianto still missed Laura. He was happy today though, it was the day they returned, returning for the whole weekend this time. Laura was actually leaving the Doctor this time, joining Torchwood to help them.

Ianto walked into the hub that morning with a new suit on and a smile. The others had completely forgotten about today, looking at Ianto with slight concern. Ianto did everyone's coffees and tidied up the hub with no complaints. He started to grin as time got closer to them arriving. He heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS and dropped the cloth he was holding and ran up to the bay, to the car park. The others watched him then suddenly remembered, they then followed after him to the car park.

Laura looked at the Doctor as they landed. The Doctor nodded towards Laura, seeing Ianto come running up to the TARDIS on the computer screen. Laura ran out of the doors, running straight into Ianto's arms. They wrapped their arms around each other, smiling. The others ran up behind Ianto, out of breath, breathing heavily.

"I've missed you" Ianto mumbled.

"I've missed you too" Laura said, kissing Ianto's neck.

The Doctor walked out, smiling at them all. They all stared at him, not knowing he had regenerated.

"Who the hell are you?" Gwen asked, walking past Ianto and Laura.

"I'm the Doctor. But you won't recognise me…" Doctor said.

"You regenerated!" Jack said, walking up behind Gwen, over to the Doctor. "What happened this time?"

"Well….Laura was saving me from some Daleks and accidentally shot me" Doctor pulled a face slightly.

Jack shook his head. "First one to shoot you, correct, Doctor?" Jack said, laughing.

Ianto smiled at Laura.

"Oh can we go inside please, it's freezing out here" Laura said, laughing.

They all went inside, hanging around the desks and sofa. Laura looked over at Ianto, not smiling, wrapping her arm around her stomach. Laura nodded her head for him to follow her as she headed down to the autopsy room, turning around to face him.

"I don't know how to tell you…" Laura started.

"Just tell me it. I promise I wont get angry" Ianto said.

"Well…." she looked at the CCTV camera's and then towards the desks. "I'm pregnant" she mouthed, looking at Ianto.

He stared at her before walking over to her, lifting her up, grinning.

"Really? Are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Wait right here whilst I go get something" Ianto said, putting her back on her feet before running off somewhere.

Gwen looked at Ianto then went down to Laura.

"What's up with Ianto?" Gwen asked.

Laura shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. Nothing at all" her smile turned into a grin.

"Where's he running…." Gwen stopped suddenly, looking down to where Laura's hand was. "Your not?"

Laura nodded, grinning. "I am."

Gwen hugged Laura. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I haven't known long myself" Laura said, hugging Gwen back.

"How far?"

"Three months to this exact day."

Gwen smiled and turned to leave just as Ianto came back. Ianto smiled at Gwen before walking over to Laura. Gwen walked out, to join the others, smiling. Ianto wrapped his arms around Laura, grinning.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked.

He pulled out a small blue box out from his back trouser pocket.

"I'll love you forever and a day, Laura-Jayne Clibbon. I will never stop and all I want to do is be with you. And now your pregnant, this makes me want to ask you this even more. Will you marry me?" Ianto asked, opening the box.

Laura stood back shocked. She suddenly smiled.

"Of course I will" she said, throwing her arms around the back of his neck.

The rest of the team and the Doctor ran down to join them.

"What's up with you two?" Jack asked.

Laura looked at her Ianto, smiling.

"Well, we have some great news. We're engaged and we're expecting" Ianto grinned.

The others looked at each other, shocked. Tosh was first to react, she ran forward and gave them both a hug.

"Congratulations."

"I have to say, I knew you was pregnant Laura but engaged?" Doctor said.

Laura smiled at the Doctor and shrugged. Ianto smiled at Laura.

"Ianto, can I have a word in my office please?" Jack asked.

"I know what your going to say, Jack. Yes, I'm sure. I love Laura and only Laura. No matter what it will always be her" Ianto said, shifting his gaze to Laura.

It was with those words that Laura kissed Ianto, tears forming in her eyes.

"Those words will say in my heart forever" Laura said as she pulled back from him.


End file.
